Diabolik Lovers: Miya and Mila
by Thatwierdneighbor
Summary: COMEDY ROMANCE This story takes place 5 days after Diabolik lovers season 2. The Sakamakis have ever met anyone that can stand up to them. Especially not a girl. But what if one set of super strong, magical, twins have to live with them for awhile? They can show compassion without being scared or having an upper motive. What does that do to vampires that have only felt pain?
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge...**

so basically this is just a couple of things your going to have to know for the story(fanfic).

of living in Japan everyone is from America and they speak English. Sakamakis manor is in Transylvania, and Yui was originally from Missouri.

2\. Kanto is going to be shorter at 5ft 2' than his original height.

they are in America they have four years of high school instead of three like in Japan.

4\. I know I might be twisting the story a little much now but, all the brothers are 10th grade but have different schedules so only a few of them have a class together.

5\. **What Miya and Mila look like..** Miya is pretty average height at 5'4, and Mila is just a little shorter at 5'3. (That's why Kantos short... He's easily huggable.) Miya usually wears her hair in a bun everyday because of personal reasons and her hair is naturally curly when it's down. (Not to spoil anything but her hair is very thick and long down to her ankles. But again she hides it use to personal reasons..) she also has cute anime bangs. Mila also has cute anime bangs, with thick hair also, but she us ally wears it down and it only goes to her shoulders. Both girls have light brown hair, pale skin, skinny, soft pink lips, and emerald green eyes like Ayato. Also... **They are both incredibly, undeniably, super hot.** Both with breasts sizes at 38 D, and nice behinds if you get my drift..

6\. What Miya and Mila are will be revealed through the story, _wink._

I WILL RELEASE THE FIRST CHAPTER VERY SOON SO STAY TUNED FOLKS.


	2. First encounter

**Disclaimer- I do not own Diabolik lovers just my oc characters Miya and Mila**

 **I know I said I would update soon IM SORRY I TOOK SO LONG, wifi was down on the summer cabin I was in.**

 **Three days after the end of diabolik lovers more blood… Note Miya and Mila are wearing grey slacks with pockets and black long sleeve shirts with converse**.

Everyone in the house was still pretty tense about resent events. The familiars finished cleaning up the damage from the werewolves. It was five pm so only an hour away from when they where supposed to be at night school. Laito creeped into Yui's room and laid beside her waiting for her to wake up. After a couple of minutes her eyes fluttered open.

She sat up. "O-oh, Laito-kun, what are you doing in here?" Laito put his arms on both sides around her head and pushed her back down beneath him.

"Ah-I think you know exactly what I'm doing _Bitch_. Its been so long since I was last able to fully enjoy your company without Ayato hoging you away." Yui shuttered and Laito lowered his head down to where their noses where touching.

"I'm going to let you feel my fangs without holding back at all just so you can fully understand how much I _missed_ you." He pulled her nightgown over exposing her neck and part of her shoulder. Both where coveted with Ayato's "Marks".

"I see Ayatos being possessive as ever. But I can't blame him Bitch-chan. You did leave us for them." Then he bit down on her neck, hard.

Yui started saying her usual pleads, "No, stop! Please.." While also making her usual wimpers. The other boys where still sleeping in their rooms, incept for Reji, he was preparing for school in his room. No one was expecting what was about to happen...

 **BAAM**. All the brothers teleported in the dinner room to see what caused the loud sound.

"CHARLIES! Quick put the water on the christmas tree!" "NO IT'S AN ELECTRICAL FIRE THA-" Zap. Too late the Christmas tree was like a flaming furno now that blasted black ash everywhere.

Mila held the position she was just in with an empty metal bucket at an angle next to the Christmas tree. The brothers familiar just stood behind her with his arm out stretched like he tried to stop her but didn't make it in time. Miya was standing on the table arms stretched out also. All three of them where black with ash. The table had lots of luggage bags on it, nine in total. The Christmas tree was next to the fireplace just burning away.

The brothers just stood there for a second shocked until Reji managed, "Who exactly-" "How many times have I told you not to put water on electrical fires!"

"Not enough apparently! You should have stopped me before I dumped it!" The familiar (lets just call him Charles like they did) just turned around and smiled apologetically.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Sabaru yelled then smashed the nearest wall. The girls faced them like they just noticed them standing there. Charles put out the Christmas tree in the background.

"Now Sabaru, its not nice to yell at such _cute_ _girls_." Laito said as he teleported to Miya and wrapped his arm around her. Then whoosh, Laito was on the ground and Miya and Mila where standing next to the hole Sabaru made.

"hmmmm. I give you a six for effort." Mila said carefully examining the hole.

"But that's not gonna do that much damage if you where against say… a bear.." Miya said then punched the wall and the whole wall came down. "Oops."

"How did you do that?" Ayato asked.

"We don't think fondly of people who destroy are house." Reji said.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry, look ill fix it." Miya then raised her hands over the fallen wall and her eyes started glowing neon green. The pieces rose up and connected together becoming a solid undamaged wall again. The brothers just stared at her in shock.

"Clean up your mess too Mila." "Yeah, yeah, I am."

Than she did the same thing making the ash and Christmas tree disappear with out a trace. Shu smirked from the corner he was sitting at. He was watching the whole scene then closed his eyes and said.

 _"Oh are you the two girls he was talking about?"_

"Shu explain." Reji demanded.

"That man said that two girls would be staying with us for awhile and had to be _treated with respect."_

"More sacrificial brides for us to play with." Laito said recovering from his daze teleporting next to Mila and nuzzling her neck.

"Like hell." Mila said and and pushed him down to the ground with lots of force.

"You play rough don't you princess." "But we already have pancake." Ayato interrupted before Mila punched Laito square in the nose.

"No. He said they're Ayato's, Laito's, and Kanto's _cousins_." Shu said.

 **Flashback******

It was the day after the Sakamaki's and Mukami's got attacked by the werewolves and Yui was finally reliving with the Sakamaki's.

Shu was lounging around on one of the couches listening to his music when he heard the hall phone ring. He knew who it was since only a handful of people had their number.

 _I wonder what that man wants now_. He thought.

He sighed, got up, and answered, "Hello."

"Hello Shu, how is my eldest son doing?" "What do you want?"

"Well then, I am calling to let you know that two very, _unique_ , girls will be staying with you." "More sacrificial brides? Because we still have are hands full with the one we have now."

"No, these two girls, twins in fact, are extremely powerful and need to be treated with up most respect. They are only staying for a little while, possibly a couple of years." _If they are so important why are they staying here?_

"Who and what exactly are they?" "Their names are Miya and Mila, and they actually daughters of Cordilla's stepsister. Meaning that they are actually Ayato, Latio, and Kanto's, cousins. As to what they are exactly, _well I think it would be better for to find out on your own_."

Tsk. _So they are related to her, great_. "Is that all?"

"Yes, expect them soon and be sure to inform Reji and the rest of your brothers of their soon arrival." Shu went to go plug the phone back in-"Oh and Shu-"

"What?" "I have already asked the girls to try not to kill any of you but please stay cautious." With that Shu hung up.

 _So annoying_. Then he put his ear buds back in and went back to sleep on the couch. Shu never told anyone about his phone call.

 **End of flashback…**

"Yep. We are here to spend time with are _dear_ cousin's." Mila said wrapping her arm around Reji.

"Would you mind pointing them out, _or should we guess?_ " Mila said arms crossed leaning against the wall.

"Hmmm guessing sounds fun." Laito said.

"So you are from Cordilla's side of the family." Reji said moving his arm from around his neck.

"Please do not touch me so casually." _Pause._ "I do recall Cordilla having one stepsister. But I thought she was a mortal. What exactly are you?" Reji said with more caution. That was the big elephant in the room for the moment. Vampires can't magically fix things and make stuff disappear.

"Aww straight to the big question." Mila said woshing over to Miya. This time the brothers where able to notice that she didn't teleport. She ran. She ran at incredible speed.

"Common Reji. You didn't even ask us for are names first or introduce yourselves." Miya said standing up arms still crossed.

"You know my name?" He asked trying to hide his surprise.

"Well it was a guess since you didn't properly introduce yourself. But to answer your question we talked to your father before we came and asked him about you." Miya explained.

"But all we got was seven names and some characteristic traits." Mila said stretching her arms behind her head nonchalantly. She continued, "If I had to take a guess I would say your Reji because you seem most mature, and you've got glasses." She said pointing them out.

"-And your Sabaru because you seem real angry, and you punched the wall." she said as she appeared next to him. Tsk. He had a light shade of pink on his cheeks from embarrassment. He turned his head sharply away from her causing his white bangs to move up for a second.

"Your probably Laito because you've got a fedora." Miya said appearing beside Laito. She pushed it down over his eyes, "-And because you kinda act like a perv." "Hey!"

She then super ran next to Shu's laying body and sat on his stomach. "Your Shu because you've got golden locks and your real sleepy." She said with confidence and a large natural smile. His eyes widen before he closed them again.

"….Get off of me." "But I don't wanna.-" "Oi. What about me?" Ayato said motioning towards himself.

"Kanto right? Little kiddish, but where your stuffed bear?" Miya said looking around him still on Shu.

Sabaru chuckled, Shu smirked, Reji had a faint of a smirk, Laito just laughed. That was when the girls realized that Kanto (Or one of the brothers) wasn't in the room.

"This is in fact Ayato." Laito said wrapping his arm around an arm crossed annoyed Ayato.

Tsk. "Don't get me mixed up with that kid. Your in the presence of yours truly, don't forget it." Ayato said.

Laito's face went serious for a split second, "Kanto hasn't come out of his room except for school or meals since his teddy bear was burned." That split second was over now. "But you can play with me instead."

"Who burned his teddy bear?" Miya asked.

"We where attacked by some werewolves a few nights ago. Somewhere in the madness some halfbreeds snuck in and apparently burned the thing." Reji said pushing up his glasses. Reji was really annoyed right now for a multitude of reasons.

"That's messed up man." Mila told Miya. Miya nodded in response then run appeared between Laito and Ayato.

"Now since we now know are wonderful cousins." She said squeezing her arms around their necks.

"Hey let go!" Ayato screeched. They struggled in her grip.

"My name is Miya Jumanaki." "My names Mila Jumanaki." Mila said run appearing partly in front of Subaru and partly in front of her Laito and Ayato with a goofy smile jabbing a thumb towards herself.

"We're twins." They said in unison.

"But I'm the eldest." Miya began.

"-and I'm the second eldest." Mila finished. Then they ran in front of Reji arms locked around each others shoulders.

"Wanna know what type of awesome supernatural beings we are?" Mila asked.

Reji nodded. "I do believe you already know that though."

"We'll tell you if you promise not to freak out." "Very well."

"Well let me first say I'm sorry about your misshapenings with the pack that attacked you." Miya said arm still locked around her sisters shoulder but this time they where in front of the fireplace a little farther away from the brothers.

"But we aren't wild, nor your average everyday pure blood." "No. We are more enhanced." Miya finished. Big brown ears appeared on booth their heads.

" _But why are we in enhances you ask._ " Mila asked sarcastically.

" _Because we are also witches._ " Miya said with neon eyes.

"You could say we are _mixed_."

"Hybrids. I didn't think they existed." Reji said astonished.

"We're special." Mila said then winked at him.

"What your half witch? Is that even a thing?" Ayato asked. "Well that woman did seem to act like one." Laito said.

"Yeah auntie was really mean. I didn't like her." Mila said.

"You've met are mother before?" Ayato asked.

"Yes we have. Are father is a pretty powerful man like yours if not more, and likes for us to know absolutely everyone connected in the higher ups. And to answer your earlier question yes witches are a real thing there just really scarce. But I didn't say we got are wolf gene from are mothers side did I. That's about enough questions for today right? I was told you guys go to night school."

"Yeah we do. What do you mean your father might be more powerful than ours?" Sabaru said with his usual temporant voice.

"Common dude I just said that's enough questions for today." Tsk. "Fine." Then he disappeared.

"I have one last question if that's okay." Reji said. Laito and Ayato where a little surprised about how pleasant he was acting. "Alright shoot." Mila said.

"Do you turn into a full wolf during a full moon? You can understand my concern considering the fact that a wolf's bite during that night is poisonous towards vampires."

"Acually, we can turn into a wolf anytime we want." Mila said, then Miya turned into a big brown wolf beside her. A silver string formed around her wrist. The wolf sat on her back legs and kept her front ones straight. She was calm and beautiful, unlike the viscous wolf's that attacked the brothers a couple nights ago. Her large green eyes just looked up at her sister and nuzzled her hand for Mila to pet her. She was stunning really. Her soft light brown fur practically sparkled with beauty. Mila slowly petted her head. All the brothers in the room couldn't help but stare. Laito joined in and started petting the soft fur on her back. _She let him_.

"But we don't loose control or anything like that when we are in wolf form. On full moons we can eject poison through are fangs though, but don't worry. We won't bite you." Mila said the last part smiling.

" _Unless you deserve it_." Miya finished back in human form in a flash. With her cloths on which was slightly surprising but they knew they wouldn't get another question right now.

"Could you show us to our rooms?" Miya asked Reji. Charles had brought all their luggage to their rooms during their conversations.

"If we could have them right next to each other that would be wonderful. And I will have are schedules and school stuff sorted out tomorrow."

"We won't ruin your reputation or nothing so don't worry." Mila finished.

"Of cou-" "Why did you have a Christmas tree and how did it catch on fire?" Shu asked surprising everyone. To be honest almost everyone totally forgot about that.

"Tell you tomorrow Goldie Locks." Miya said.

"If you will follow me." Reji said a little more annoyed now.

Then they where gone to be shown to their rooms.

 **Please review!**


End file.
